The Girl With The Blank Face
by SpoXJay
Summary: Tereo Rent is starting at Ouran Academy! This girl is full of surprises for the oh-so-curious Host Club, but will she ever cease to confuse these good-looking guys? She may turn out to have some qualities that certain people in the Host Club like. ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

_**Errr...first fanfic and first chapter? Still getting used to things here- hope ya like it!**_

**_Hikaru and Kaoru might be involved -evil grin-_**

**_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!!! _**

Chapter One?!?!

On a gentle snowy day, while puffy flakes of snow drifted slowly down to the ground, two twins took a walk. The pavement on the road grew whiter and whiter as snow gathered on its gray sturdy back. The twins walked, slowly. Step, step, step, step, step, step. They stared blankly ahead. Then they suddenly spotted subtle movement from one of the houses they passed. It was a fairly decent house, with a slanted yard and huge front window. They saw a girl about their age, twirling. Her twirling was graceful and light, though completely different than that of a ballerina's movement. Another strange thing was her face, it held no expression whatsoever. Some may picture that as a numb or sad face, but it held no feeling. It was not happy, sad, concentrated, or questioning. It was blank, as if the girl had no wonders on why she was doing such a thing as twirling without music, alone in a house. She had fairly short hair, most of it was blonde, clearly dyed by the looks of choppy brown roots that covered the other top part of her head. The twins were curious as to the strange twirling girl, but everything was strange to them in America, they wanted to go home. The twins shrugged it off and kept walking, as soft snow breezed down onto the ground without barely a whisper.

Six years later...

I groaned, feeling myself being bumped along in a car...car? My eyes flashed open and I sat up. Then it all came back to me. To make a long story short- I had lived in America for most of my life, Montana to be exact. Then my parents decided to move me in with my aunt and uncle in Japan. I didn't really mind, but I would miss my friends. Its not as if I loved it there, I didn't find the towering mountains charming or whatever, but hey, I couldn't be impressed easily. I hadn't been anywhere I exactly loved before. It was okay, I packed my stuff and flew over to Japan, got picked up by my Aunt and Uncle, and now here I was riding back to their house in their car. So there. I was so tired I wanted to faint, but I don't faint, I am an ordinary girl and I have ordinary facts. I don't faint, I never have. My name is Tereo Rent, I have long hair that reaches down to my lower thighs, the big end parts of my hair are blond, but the rest is an unappealing brown color, which is the reason I dyed it. I have fairly big hazel colored eyes, and almost-blindingly white sharp teeth. Suddenly the car stopped. "We're here!" my aunt exclaimed enthusiastically. Despite my German and French heritage, I spoke very fluent Japanese, mind you. "Yes." I agreed boredly. Okay, I wasn't a total stick in the mud just to burst your bubble, I was just tired. I grabbed my three bags and shuffled out, following my excited aunt into the house, my uncle chuckling behind me. I shot him an exasperated look before walked into his home. It was pretty homey, I had to admit. Finally my aunt understood my looks. "You must be tired, I'll show you your room." she said and I let out a thankful sigh. As soon as she closed the door, I collapsed on the bed, dead asleep. Ok, should I explain the reason I'm so darn tired? Yeah, well, I woke up at 5:00 to catch the plane, then I kept myself awake the whole way there (I just never seem to be able to go to sleep on planes) and then I got off and met my aunt and uncle at about nighttime. By then I was just blaaaaaaaaaaahhh.

I woke up and rubbed my arms, holding back a cold shiver. Okay, it was a cold day, and on cold days, I would do just about anything to get warm, squeeze in a janitors closet and huddle near the heater? That is totally not past me. After many, many thoughts, I ended up bringing the blanket with me to my aunt to ask her what I was doing today. She scoffed at the blanket and told me that tomorrow I would be visiting this one school, to get used to it and stuff. It's not like I cared, heck, it was a cold day! I nodded along with my shivering teeth, and made my way back to my room in a shuffle. The remains of the day was spent either sleeping, eating, or watching T.V. I may look older, but I have the heart of a seven year old, the attention span of a bird, and the fact that I can be as easily amused as a pet cat or dog. If anyone offered to play tug-of-war with me, I would just bounce off the walls in excitement. I wouldn't even care if I lost. I loved Tug-of-war, catch, and other simple minded games of those kind. Because here's the thing, rules were overrated. Sure, we needed rules, but that's the fact. The world would be just a cage if there were no rules to break. That is why I am not boring or anything, I just like games with just hard enough rules to break. Now, school rules I usually follow, unless I ask, find a loophole, or decide the teacher is good humored enough to mess with. People in person, are fun to mess with. It's a fact, a wise person once said 'If you can't take them just make them' So I would. I woke up in bed, strangely rested, probably because of all the sleep I got the day before. I got dressed. Here's another thing I didn't mention, I like scene stuff. I put on ripped dark skinny jeans, and a black and white striped shirt. I took a shower, styled my hair into its scene style, and popped out of the bathroom bright and ready. My aunt laughed and drove me to the school. It was big, I mean really big! I stood there as my aunt drove away, thinking what the heck was gonna happen next. I was told to wait here for what's-his-name to come pick me up, the owner of the school and whatnot. Fine with me. I stood up and waited awkwardly while more and more students passed, whispering unkind things about me. Huh. One girl walked strangely close to me and commented loudly, "Well this animal is obviously lost!" and smiled a snarky smile. I smiled calmly back and with a tiny fake, high pitched 'oops!' I dug my boot into the hem of her ugly yellow dress and watch with relish as she fell to the muddy ground. She screamed as her friends tried to help her up, she rose and stomped away, her friends following and giving me dirty looks over their shoulders. I gave a big sigh yawned, saying out loud "Well, there goes my good mood." and after about an hour of standing there, the school owner came and showed me around the school. "And here is your uniform." he held up another gross yellow dress in my size. That sparked a plug. A light-bulb almost popped out of my head before I could stop it, but I held it in just in time. "And It's MINE? Do I OWN it?" I asked cautiously. He nodded slowly, brows furrowed to what I meant by asking that. "Yes." he said. "Do you mind if I made a few...modifications, to the uniform?" I asked as innocently as I could, the tape recorder running in my bag just in case. "Okay then, nice meeting you!" I cheered and grabbed the box that contained my new uniform, and hurried out of the office. I sighed and walked down the hall grinning but slightly weary. I had done it, step one was completed.

Now all I needed was to complete step two. Step two? When did people start planning things in 'steps'? I giggled softly to myself as I started counting my steps in two's to humor myself. _One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two. _I stopped suddenly, feeling kind of bored. Sigh. I hated being bored, but it was creeping into me more often lately. And now I had no friends, so I would remain bored until I fixed that problem. I walked out of the school and into my waiting car. The next day I was going to Ouran Academy.

I woke up with a headache and the thought of my first day of school. I was strangely perky and happy at the thought of school. School meant there was less chance of boredom. That included friends, boyfriends, semi-friends, best friends, enemies, and teachers- but all in all it included _people._ I had done my _modifications _the night before, and was quite pleased with my work. I showered, fixed my hair and slipped my uniform on. It was a normal day outside so I decided to walk to school.

When I arrived at school, big surprise, there were a bunch of huge limos dropping other students off. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that this school is for spoiled rich babies? No? Well it also pisses me off, and my anger seemed to build up as I saw those limos. I had taken about 20 minutes walking all the way here while they zoomed past in stupid idiotic limos. I walked to the office and got the stuff I needed, earning strange looks from the secretary. Hey, I was different, so shoot me. I walked out, eyes following me all the way out the doorway.

I was in class 1A which didn't really make me wonder, heck, I didn't have an idea on why I was accepted to this school! Oh well. I skipped down the halls, gaining even more attention to myself, and then stopped at the entrance to the classroom. I opened the door and saw the teacher, who looked over at me curiously, and a class of stares. Okay, let me explain, my '_minor modifications' _weren't so minor. I had dyed the whole dress black, tore a few long rips in the front of the skirt and the sides of the waist, showing red dye under, which had been a white under dress that I had colored red near the tear spots. I had added a silky silver sash around my waist and had super-flattened my hair to give off a silky wispy look. The whole room froze as I stepped in, all staring in horror at my sallow pale cheeks and ink black eye makeup. _Operation freak out my homeroom class to the point where they practically pee their pants/dresses- total and complete success. _And as any natural human with a side for jokes would- I laughed my butt off. Tears started coming to my eyes after a few long moments and I had to wipe furiously at the tears to keep them from ruining my makeup, I bent to my knees, gasping for air through laughing so hard. I banged my fist on the teachers podium/desk thing while giggling. An annoyed silence fell over the students as I started to contain my laughing. "The look- on you guy's faces- was just- PRICELESS!" I gasped. The teacher pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, class this is Tereo Rent the new student. Tereo, sit next to Irishi." he ordered in a brisk voice. I nodded and saluted "Yes sir!" and sped off to the seat he had pointed at, hearing a heavy sigh behind me as I left. I hung my bag on the back of my chair and took out my book. Class went uneventfully, people making annoyed whispers to their friends about my prank. After class I suddenly felt drained, I wanted to go to bed and sleep for weeks. Pranks took a lot of time you know, long nights of working and plotting. I felt totally wrecked. When lunch finally came I ate fast and tried to get some rest in, but the class started seconds later. By the end of school I was a member of the walking dead. My feet would move forward without any commands to do so, my whole body was numb, always pushing to the last of my energy. I was about to open the exit door with my stuff when I heard a call. "Hey, you! Look over here you animal!" a voice exclaimed. I snapped out of my zombie-like state and turned my head to see a familiar person. It was the snotty girl I had tripped yesterday. Normally I wouldn't care, I could easily beat her up and be on my way in a matter of seconds. But she had like four people with her, so I was drastically outnumbered. Without another glance I ran like the wind, hearing screams of "Run after her!" and "Ouch I tripped!" I smirked, feeling that this would be an easy getaway, then I heard them start to gain on me, and my smile vanished. I could feel their breathing behind my back, I sped up drastically. I turned the corner and rushed up some stairs. I knew I couldn't run forever. I heard the clacking footsteps that were getting closer as I was gasping for air after a run for my life. In full fledged panic mode, I ran to the closest door, opened it, and scooted in, closing it quickly behind me. I pressed my ear to the door, hearing muffled voices behind the thick wooden barrier. "Where did she go? I think she ran that way, lets go!" and the footsteps clacked away in some random direction. I let out a big sigh of relief through my panting. I noticed I was sitting on the floor, my head pressed tightly to the door. I turned to look around the room. I spotted seven good looking guys. My eyes widened, and I noticed there were random flower petals floating in the air. They swayed and drifted in the air, I picked one out of my hair and sniffed it in a critical way. This must be the host club I had been hearing so much about. I knew it didn't do anything useful if all the snotty little girls talked about it. Apparently their 'job' was to 'entertain' young 'ladies' with 'way too much time on their hands'- so basically, it was fake love. Of course, they made you also _pay _for fake love. Sounded like a cheap deal If you asked me. A chorus of "Welcome!" exited their pretty little mouths and they looked 'warmly' at me. The moment I saw it I knew it was fake. They were all curious and a little bit uneasy about me. "Here, let me help you up." sang the blonde leader in a fake voice that sickened me, making me want to gag. He stepped forward and held out his hand to me. I blinked, deciding at that moment that I would get a few things straight to these thick headed idiots. I stood up and glanced at the clock, it had been about 10 minutes since I had been running away, plenty enough time to call it clear. I smirked, and slapped the blonde guy's hand in a high five-ish style. "You have stalled just enough time for my getaway!" I smirked and slipped through the doors, leaving the 'Host Club' gawking after me. Then I heard the girls voices ringing close by through the halls, so no where was safe. They could be lurking anywhere for me, and my only choice was to go back in the room. I grumbled "snotty" and opened the door again, stepping swiftly inside, not expecting to collide with another person. I walked into some host person, unsure of who it was as my vision was getting cloudy. "S-sorry..." I mumbled absently. I stumbled and rocked from side to side, my balance deciding to commit suicide. I faintly saw some kind of cushion. My bag dropped very close to me on the table. I landed face-first onto a couch, half of my long body hanging off of the furniture. Everything went blank. Loud voices screamed near my ears. I heard some talk of doctors and such, but I knew the case. I just needed sleep. I needed to tell them that before they hired some expensive doctor that I couldn't pay for to check me. I grabbed someone's collar and brought their face next to mine, seeing golden amber eyes blinking curiously at me, it was one of those orange haired twins in my class. "Don't get a doctor. Let me sleep." I whispered in his ear and collapsed onto the cushion once again, black smacking my vision to a pulp.

I blinked open my eyes and saw all of the Host Club staring down at me. I curled into a defensive pose, cowering at the corner of the couch while yelling- "Whoa man, stalkers!" and held up a pillow to shield myself. "Are you okay?" a brown haired she-male asked, her/his eyes boring into mine. I stared mistrustfully back and clutched the pillow tighter. "Why the hell are you idiots hovering over me as I sleep, like creepy stalkers?" I questioned, tense but attempting a calm voice. "We were seeing if you were okay!" a small looking boy objected, but somehow I knew he was older than me. "What is your name, princess?" Asked the blonde idiot. I glared at him "Tereo Rent, and I would prefer you don't call me that as I do not like being referred to as a princess." I stated coldly. The idiot huddled in a corner, the twins laughed. The one with black hair and glasses looked over at me. "If not a princess, what would you like to be referred to as? A prince?" he asked. I smirked devilishly "Call me empress." I grinned widely. "Never." one of the twins declared. "Not in a million years." the other agreed. I chuckled. "It was worth a try. At least tell me _your _names." The blonde sprung up from the dark corner and seemed to float around the club. "I am Tamaki Suoh!" he gestured grandly to himself. "This is Kyouya Ootori." he presented the black haired glasses person. "This is Mitskuni Honinozuka also known as Hunny, and Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori." he said, and Hunny was the small boyish one and Mori was the huge quiet towering person. "Haruhi Fujioka, my beloved daughter." Tamaki explained, gesturing at the he-she. "And this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." he nodded toward the twins. "There was a professional doctor brought over to check on you while you slept." 'Kyouya' explained calmly. I turned and glared at both of the twins, not knowing which one I had pleaded. They both looked away. "I expect you to pay for the doctors service?" Kyouya asked almost pleasantly. An instant flood of cool calm rushed into me, I did not like discussion of spending money unnecessarily, and when it came down it it, I was very tight fisted. "Why would do that?" my voice mirrored his calm pleasantry. "Simply because we went through the trouble of calling service out to check on your health." he stated. My eyes flashed hotly. "I rejected the thought of medical treatment." I countered, my voice flowing like a river. "Maybe if you had rejected out loud this issue could have been solved, though I intend to fine you, and since I am in knowledge of the fact that you can't pay us back, I would be willing to offer you a place in the Host Club." Kyouya smiled coolly. I could easily believe this from a person like Kyouya, trying to suck me in for more money. Fortunately this argument was coming to a close. "Oh, Mr. Ootori but I did state my wish out loud, to someone in this room. I am sure they are too stubborn to admit it though." I fed them, my voice like golden honey. "So I expect you will take us up on our offer?" Kyouya asked. "Oh, no." I smiled sweetly at him. "I have recorded proof of my rejection." I grabbed my bag a few inches away, and removed the tape recorder from the front pocket. I waved it for Kyouya and the rest of the club to see. Kyouya's smile faltered but he kept a straight face. "Can I hear the evidence?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He held out his hand, but I pressed the button, fast forwarding to the part where I woke up. You could hear my grabbing someone's collar and whispering 'Don't get a doctor, let me sleep.' and the thump as I hit the couch again. The club stared at me wide eyed, and Kyouya just stared. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks, bye." I gathered my stuff and exited, disbelieving gazes following me out as I closed the door behind me. _What a stupid Club. _I thought.

**_HAHAHA! Kyouya has been thwarted for once! Go Tereo!_**

**_Tell me what you think! Please?_**

**_Am I missing anything?_**


	2. Memories and Sleep Deprivation

Sadly, the next day was Saturday. Normal people like Saturday's, but it was a terrible case for me considering the fact that I had no friends. It seemed as if all the girls at Ouran sucked more than vacuum cleaners. I missed my old friends. Oh, yeah. The headmaster of the school almost fainted at my 'modifications' to the uniform and finally gave up and granted me permission to wear whatever I wanted, which I recorded on my tape. The thing was, almost every day I brought a tape recorder with me. It was an easy way to get things I wanted without a hassle. If I was ever without my tapes, I would be bullied to no end. The thing is, I hate hurting people. I avoid it at all costs. That was one thing I didn't miss about America. I had this friend who wasn't the best at holding in her temper. Don't get me wrong, she was mostly a great friend, but whenever I argued with her too heatedly, she would most likely hit me. Hit me, kick me, stab me with a pencil, whatever. I still had that scar on my arm from that one time she stabbed me with a sharp pencil, it was a fairly deep scar that had been made under the protection of two layers of clothing. It made me shutter to think of how the scar would look if it was made on direct skin. I brushed the scar absently, because the truth was, I was kind of proud of that scar. It was the only physical scar I had, and it had brought me and my other friend great fun. We made up bizarre stories about our scars. The story for my scar was that I got into an intense letter-opener fight with my long lost evil twin and she stabbed me in the arm, but in the end I killed her. It wasn't true, but me and my friends laughed at the imagination put into the tale. That was in junior high. I guess that was around the time I found the tapes. I was walking one day, in the cold fall wind. That was when I noticed an empty burned down house. The sight of it filled me with relief, because everyone who had lived there had gotten out unhurt. Curious, I walked through the charred black doorway, sensing it was somehow okay because the fire had happened about a year ago and they had moved in another home, but they had left the house there, and the town decided to keep the ruins of the house put. I walked in, looking all around and feeling more cold wind rush in through the ceiling, doorways and the gaps in the walls. I explored all of the rooms until something pricked my attention. It was a small room I had missed, most likely a closet. I laid my hand gently on the half-open blackened door. The door instantly gave way and crashed to the floor, most of it breaking and crumbling. I let out a small nervous "whoops" and peered into the small room. It was long, but like a corridor with a dead end. I stepped slowly until I saw the back wall, and something that stood in the corner. It was a huge garbage bag. It was black and covered in ashes and soot. I crouched forward and brushed off the heavy layering of powder. I opened the bag cautiously and peered inside. There were hundreds of tapes, and seven tape recorders. The contents awed me and I had- against my better side- brought it home. After weeks of wondering what I could possibly do with them, I made my routine. And ever since then I had made it a habit to bring a recorder almost wherever I went. No applause? Aw, how sour of you. I have my secrets and so do you. At least, that's what I believed before I got to know the Host Club- where there are no secrets.

On Sunday I walked to a book store and bought this really great book, which I read through the day and night. Right now I'll tell you, that was a bad decision. When I closed the book my regular alarm went off, and I punched it, threw it against the wall, and then chucked it out the window as hard as I could. First of all I had gotten no sleep while I was reading. Secondly, the book left me at a cliffhanger. I took a cold shower, and brushed my hair, being way too tired to style it. I put on a blue skirt and black t-shirt that said 'Delicious' I got driven to school by one of my uncles friends and dropped off. I staggered out of the car, blinking furiously at the bright light and feeling dizzy. Was the ground _supposed_to writhe like that? I stood in a sturdy pose, my feet far apart and my legs spread wide, giving the best chances of keeping my balance. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" I heard two identical voices approaching from behind. I let out a slow breath. "...ugh..." I groaned, holding out my arms for increased balance and tottering rapidly. Two sets of arms grabbed both of mine. I opened my mouth, then closed it again. I squinted my eyes the tiniest bit so I could see without going blind from sun. "Urg...What?" I muttered through clenched teeth. Something struck me, though I had no idea what I was thinking at the time but I thought a short second before getting an explanation from that wacky little voice in my head. I shot into the air, screamed "Ah! Crocodiles!" and ran full speed away in zig zags. Whoever it was that decided to help me, well, they were sure to be confused afterwards. Surprisingly I made it to class with only a bruise on my shoulder (caused by that stupid wall that just jumped right in front of me, tsk tsk) and breathless lungs (caused by the water fountain that tackled me and refused to say sorry) I sat in my desk, twitching. When the lunch bell finally rang, my head hit the desk with a loud thud that startled the people sitting near me.

I drifted in and out of sleep until I woke up again because of my rumbling stomach. I jumped up out of my desk. The classroom was empty. At least I thought it was. "Are you awake?" a distinctive voice sounded behind me. I jumped a few hundred feet away as I heard it. I turned around to see the she-male that was in that Idiotic Host Club. "Agh! Er...no, I am a figment of your imagination, the real Tereo is still asleep at her desk..." I quickly answered in a ghostly voice. Though it was cheesy and completely stupid, like most people, he/she couldn't help but give a quick glance at my chair. As soon as that happened I darted out the classroom as fast as I could.


End file.
